The Weeping Girl (Book One of The Strive To Be Normal Series)
by FanasticalFREAK07
Summary: Who am I? What am I? I don't know or at least I don't remember. I have a fleeting face in the presence of all things. One thing however is for sure, I am definitely not human, I don't think I ever will be again. Or was I ever human, only good people have wishes come true and I am a monster. Or am I? My name you might ask? I don't have one, I weep in the dark. I am the angel.
1. The Beginning?

_**A/N: Back and ready to start again, here is the weeping girl, I believe better written and more realistic enjoy the first revised chapter!**_

* * *

She didn't know her name or if she even had one, she believes she might have had one a _very_ long time ago. Now she was again wandering around London, she almost always went by unnoticed, it had been this way for a while. People walking around, passing by her and not noticing the potential danger that was constantly around.

Rather than feel that she was, more clever than them or that they were a very stupid bout of people, she was envious. These people had no idea what they had, she only wished she could feel the dampness, the chill of London, she wishes to experience once more the smell of freshly mowed grass and to feel the wind comb through her hair. However, she no longer had skin or hair for the matter. She was now forever cold, and she was stone.

The statue sighed and began to wait for the moment of her escape from the massive area of people. She was getting too old to be mucking around in this area, finally, when enough people had cleared she fled from central London. Wandering around the streets and into alleyways, trying to stay clear of any sight. Finally, after a while she reached a small church, hundreds of graves stood behind it.

She ran her fingers over each grave making sure to read each inscription, Emily, tom, dozens of Johns and after reaching three hundred and sixty-two graves, she was in the middle of it all. The grave that stood before here reads as Emma Craigson nee Smith, born on January 21st, 1928 and died on December 17th, 1954, beloved wife and mother, the light in the world's darkness.

She ran her fingers over the inscription carefully, one knee against the ground, she pushes herself off the ground and she sat atop the gravestone. Laying her legs over across of the cold stone. The purpose of her existence would be to protect the sleeping, the ones on the ground, the angel would protect the dead from the living. The screeching of her sisters would not deter her from her new purpose. Years and years she would stay there, perfectly still except in those moments where the disgraceful ones would make their presence known, then she would take them away from this world. Back in time, where they would live their lives away from her and the dead.

Suddenly, she heard something, quickly she fled the stone grave and hid nearby a newer gravestone, standing beside it like a guardian. She heard two voices, one of a child and another of a man, around his thirties. Her eyes looked over to see the man holding the little girl by the scruff of her neck, while in his left he held a beer bottle. The girl had tears run from her eyes, the man was obviously drunk. He shoved the little girl down on the grave.

 _"You, you did this to your mother!"_ Spit was flying out of his mouth spilling all over the grave. How _dare_ this man enter here in the angel's home, how _dare_ he yells at a child, this man is a _bad_ man and deserves to disappear. How about the early thirteen thirty-seven? She grinned showing her sharp teeth and tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the angel's horrifying face. Immediately he screamed and then faded away, no it was more like a pop. She tried to sigh in satisfaction but felt the stupid lock kick. She glanced down at the little girl from the bottom of her eye. The child glanced at her and then ran, not daring to look back.

She sat down on the grave, wishing she could just sleep, but she can't.

This kept going on for years and years, whenever someone unsuitable came about she zapped them away, or when someone wished to see their dead loved ones again. The little girl never visited the grave again, that was one thing for sure. People learned to not disrespect the dead here. Even the priests wouldn't step one foot into the graveyard.

The stone she sat upon slowly eroded away after centuries. Her sisters always taunted her until they ventured off, across the stars. All of the graves have degraded and she no longer had a purpose. She allowed the humans to put her on a ship, a ship that would go to the stars, maybe she would find a new purpose, maybe she could find peace once more. She did land on a planet but not for long, she was transferred to another ship, where she met one of her sisters. Her sister was angry and trying to elect a response out of her, she didn't care. She sat upon the ground with her legs up to her forehead.

 _ **"You sorry excuse of one of us, you never did anything did you, well we're going to bring them back, all of them, hundreds of thousands of us."**_

Her sister was spiteful because no matter how much her sister talked, yelled or screeched across their mental connection, she wouldn't answer. She would not spend her time being cruel, she tried that once, it wasn't good. She thinks she should call her Abiba, it would fit her sister perfectly.

I felt the energy being sucked away from the ship by Abiba, she was planning to crash the ship, where more of her sisters were. She rubbed her forehead, what had she gotten herself into this time?


	2. The Adorable Hedgehog

Crashing, for one thing, was not a pleasant experience, the weeping angel stepped over the leftover debris from the crash. Certainly not pleasant for the humans, she smiled widely as she stepped out of the Byzantium and continued into the… strange building. She hasn't been to any other alien civilization and it was all rather fascinating. She allowed her fingers to graze over the walls and cracks of this weird civilization, the history behind it all was overwhelming. She looks up towards the ceiling and sees the Byzantium fuming. The angel starts absorbing a bit of its energy, she would need it for the journey. In the end, she looked out into a small hole in the wall and froze. That's a lot of her sisters, and man do they look ugly.

She examines all of them and they are frozen of course, they were all degrading, hundreds of years starving. She was already starting to hear their groaning and screams of hunger. They must have gone insane, because most of them didn't even have thoughts. She looked outside through one of the windows to see if she could somehow descend that way. There were men guarding the outside the structure, she groaned, well in her head because angels can't actually groan. It would be too risky to try to do it with so many men out there, now she has to go through the maze of angels.

She turned towards the exit something clamped upon her shoulder. Out of instinct she froze, then she heard, " **Are you, ready sister? We will consume this all, the universe will soon be in our hand!"** She sighed internally, it was just Abiba, the quantum lock kicked in until Abiba looked away from her. Quickly she covered her eyes and walked towards the exit ready to get through this mess.

BOOM! The ground began to shake beneath her and then it collapsed. Ugh… stupid old catacombs, she kicked the wall, suddenly she heard voices.

"Doctor, Doctor Song we're in!"

She heard footsteps against the dirt and she quickly hid behind a wall.

She saw a flicker of light, and then heard a commanding voice, "Search every single statue in this chamber, we know what we're looking for, I want a complete visual inspection."

She felt her mouth twitch, these humans are going to be in for a bit of a surprise.

Insane, agonising hissing ran across her mind and it felt like a ton of hammers ramming down on her skull. Grabbing her head in pain, she made the sound of stone. Despite the pain she quickly moved away from the spot she was hiding in before. She faintly heard, "We find it and we hope."

The angel moved through careful to cover her eyes so that her sister will be able to move.

She found a new place to hide and she sighed in relief, that was a pretty close call for her. She placed her hand on her forehead, why did it hurt so much, that's never happened before? As the pain slowly receded, suddenly, she heard footsteps come through to where her hiding place was. She listened closely. There was one pair, out of the corner of her eye she saw him, he would discover her if she didn't do something. The man, who was quite muscular backed up slowly, she crept up behind him and tapped him, envisioning the area outside the temple. Just transportation, not time travel. The gun that he held, however, did not go with him, about to hit the ground she dove, she could hear the loud thump she made, quickly she moved out of view, holding the gun to her chest. She shouldn't have done that, now she wasted her energy. All the guns were pointed at the area she was just in, not daring to even look she stood still.

"What was that!" the torches shined towards where she was. They started to walk towards the rest of the cave. Then one they stopped them, "It probably wasn't anything after all this place is crumbling."

They all stepped back and she let out a sigh of relief. _**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_ She heard shots ring out and her sister who got shot started to screech across their connection. Her eardrums rang as she heard it through the connection. The ugly sister were starting up again.

I hear a soft, meek voice start to apologize, "Sorry, sorry sir, I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the angels look like, does that look like it." Father Octavian reprimands.

"No, sir." You could hear the shame and embarrassment in his voice.

"No sir, it isn't!" Father Octavian glared at the man, "According to the Doctor, we're facing an enemy with unknowable power and unspeakable evil, so it would be good, very good if we all remain calm."

She felt terrible for the young man, he had every right to think that her sister looked at him, she likely did.

A somewhat familiar voiced called out to the young man, "What's your name?"

"Bob sir." Bob, Bob is a good name.

The other man, Bob and bowtie guy continued to prattle on, she stopped paying attention.

The commander told Bob to stay behind with the other men. Immediately she forgot about those guys. She glanced a look at Bob, he kinda looked adorable, if that's the word for it. So she decided to do something reckless. The others started to leave Bob headed towards where the other two probably dead men were supposed to be.

She followed closely behind him, he holds up his communicator, "Hey, Angelo, Christian, where are you?" He was heading towards the entrance of the chamber, with his torch he kept glancing around the area. She thinks he sensed her behind him, so she moved behind a pillar. It was a good idea because a moment after she moved, Bob glanced behind him. He continued walking, coming up to the entrance. He moves the torch as he scans the outside of it, suddenly a voice comes over the communicator, "Bob come and see this."

"Angelo?" Bob whispers into the communicator, looking into the darkness of the entrance.

"Come and see what we found." Angelo, she assumes, didn't seem right. He had to be dead.

"Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes." Bob voiced warbled, as he should be.

"I'm here, Bob. Honestly, you have to come and see this." It was getting more urgent, this was not normal human behavior, especially in a high tense situation.

"Where are you?" Bob's hand was shaking as he held the communicator.

"Through the arch, Bob. Honestly, you've got to come and see this." she recognizes that tone of voice, its Abiba, gosh dang it. She really liked this human, he was like a cute little hedgehog.

"What have you found?" He was holding tightly onto the communicator now.

"No, what is it?" He was clever and was holding his ground but she knew he would go in there.

"Come and see." He cautiously took one step forward but before he even got into the chamber, quickly the angel grabbed his shirt covered his eyes and dashed into the darkness, away from the chamber. Bob had already dropped his gun on the ground the moment she touched him.


	3. I've Been Captured

_**A/N: OH My Goodness, 50 FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I never thought my story would ever get that much attention. Also I do not own doctor who nope. The character the Angel her personality is mine! Also her name will eventually be revealed. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bob was yelling and kicking as she dragged him backward from the chamber. Her hand covered his eyes, making sure his eyelids stay shut. His body was warm and squishy, he felt soft underneath her hands, she hasn't touched a human before, it was weird.

The angel's head was killing her, the screeches of her sister Abiba and the other angels nearly consumed her mind. They didn't understand why she just wouldn't kill him. She fought against the pain and finally after pushing against the agony it slowly went away. Sighing she continued up further towards the Byzantium, that was where the other humans were, they could protect her hedgehog better than she could. Well maybe that wasn't true, but he would be more comfortable. She didn't have enough energy to teleport him to them and she didn't know where they were anyways.

Suddenly Bob's communicator went on,

" _Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in please, any of you come in."_

The bishop's voice came through frantic and worried. She reached into his pocket with her left hand, while her left secured his head, making sure that she covered his eyes. She grabbed the communicator and put it in his hand. Bob understood the gesture immediately, he pressed the button that allowed him to communicate with the Bishop.

" _S-sir."_

His voice trembled, his hands were sweaty and the communicator nearly slipped out of his hands. " _Are Angelo and Christian with you?"_

" _N-no sir, they tried to get me to go into a chamber but…"_ He swallows thickly, "I'm afraid I wasn't able to make it sir."

" _All the statues are active, I repeat, all the statues are active."_ Bob was stopped trying to fight.

" _What?"_ his voice breaks off. She glanced around and saw that her sisters were starting to move more towards the Byzantium.

" _Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor!"_ She recognized that voice but couldn't place when she first heard it, that wasn't important.

" _Docto-"_ Bob flinched, he could hear the crackling of old stone moving around him.

" _Where are you now?"_ the Doctor's head was spinning, thoughts rapidly changing, how could he escape, the angels can usually find humans easily? Is this really him?

" _I'm not sure sir, I can't see anything."_ Bob was trying to gather himself together, it was obvious to everyone that he was completely frightened.

" _What do you mean you can't see anything, did your torch go out?"_ The doctor didn't understand at all, he'd have to be dead by now.

" _No sir, I dropped it by the chamber."_ He believed that the angel would kill him if Bob would tell the Doctor. To reassure him she loosened her grip on him, not enough for him to escape but just enough to get more comfortable.

" _Did you encounter one of the angels, Bob?"_

" _Y-you could say that sir."_ Bob if he could, would rub the back of his head.

" _How are you still alive?"_ The angel was trying to remember where she heard that voice before.

" _I've been compromised, sir."_ There was silence on the other end of the line.

" _Then how are you talking to me?"_ Bob was waiting, hesitating.

" _The angel is allowing me to talk to you sir, I think it's going to kill me soon."_ He was panicking on the inside, trying not to show it. Obviously, he absolutely failed at it.

" _I assume the angel is listening right now then, Bob."_ The Doctor's tone was more menacing now.

" _Yes, sir. It is…"_ The silence from the other line only lasted for a moment.

" _Let Bob go, you don't need him."_ The doctor voice rang through the silence. The angel tilted its head and smiled. She took the communicator out of Bob's hand and started to type out her message.

"Why should I let him go, he's rather entertaining?" She sent it.

The Doctor glared at the communicator, trying to send hate and loathing to it.

" _If you don't I promise you this, I will come for you and you won't like what happens after that. Haven't you heard about me before?"_

She looked over down at the communicator and sighed. She knew this man would make his threat a reality. Let's do something unexpected.

"I'm not hurting him, am I?" The Doctor could hear the mocking tone in her voice.

"You are a weeping angel, you always hurt people."

"The worst that I have probably done is scared him but he's safer with me than with you. I can actually give him a nice chance at survival"

" _Why protect a human?"_ The Doctor was spinning in his chair and was

"For fun obviously, and maybe curiosity and for a shift in tactics." That was a lie obviously, she just like this human, but he didn't need to know that.

" _Weeping Angels' tactics have never changed throughout the centuries, why now?"_

"We aren't just set in stone, you do know this advanced human?" Get it?!

" _I'm not hu- Did you just make a joke?"_ She giggled inside her head.

"No..."

" _That is very disturbing, never thought a weeping angel had a sense of humor. If it did I thought it would be at least more bloody."_ He looked over at Amy and smiled. " _Anyways onto next question, what are you all planning?"_

Screaming hot fire, from her head, flowed out into the rest of her body. Her sisters were screaming and screeching across the connection. Nails dragging through her consciousness. If she could she would grab her head but she just froze for about fifteen seconds. Her energy was draining bit by bit.

"Maybe I should give him too my sisters, you're pushing too much for their liking."

" _No do not kill him. I'll stop asking questions!"_

Bob was shaking and suddenly his body limped over.

"I think… your soldier just passed out, at least he'll be able to be easier to transport."

" _He passed out?"_

"Yep, I will bring him up, I won't be able to keep this up soon."

She hoisted him up and over her shoulder and preceded upwards towards the Byzantium.

She was going up the stairs, she could hear her sisters voices run through the hive mind.

" **Traitor!" " Abomination!" "Human-lover!"** Screeching aimed at me through the connection and it bloody hurt. She felt a splintering pain crack on her forehead, she immediately put her hand on her forehead. It felt wet, she brought her grey, cold hand down and looked down.

A streak of blood was on the palm of her hands, in shock, she squished the sticky liquid between her fingers. Blood getting into the crevices of her stone form.


	4. Notice

Hey guys,

I'm sorry about not updating, recently in the past months, a lot of things have happened. Recently my grandfather died and w were very close. I wasn't able to either attend his funeral or even visit him before his death. So, I am dealing with the fact that that I started this story while he was alive and now I will be finishing it without him. That is the reason why I have not been updating.

Soon I will begin to finish the next chapter.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
